ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
The Monster Ball - Dialogue transcript
This page is a dialogue transcription of The Monster Ball Tour for 2010. Notes *NOTE1: Varies in different countries she's in for the show. 'Cast' *'Bang Bang :' Ameera Perkins *'Champagne:' Charity Davis *'Posh: '''Posh! The Prince *'Gaga:' Lady Gaga Act I : City 1. 'Intro Film '''GaGa : '''I'm '''GaGa : '''I'm '''GaGa : I'm A Free GaGa : '''I'm A Free '''GaGa : '''I'm A Free '''GaGa : '''I'm A Free '''GaGa : '''I'm A Free Bitch Baby '''GaGa : '''I'm A Free Bitch Baby '''GaGa : '''I'm A Free,Free,Free,Free,Free,Free,Free,Free,Free,Free,Free,Free,Bitch '''GaGa : '''I'm A Free Bitch Baby '''GaGa : '''I'm A Free Bitch Baby '''GaGa : '''I'm A Free Bitch Baby 2. Dance In the Dark '''Posh: '''Girls? Are ya'll getting ready? Peppah? '''Peppah: Yes, Posh I'm getting ready? Hey Bang Bang are you getting ready? Bang Bang: Of Course I'm getting ready. Hey Shompane you getting ready girl? Peppah: I'm already ready baby. Posh: Well let's get it honey Dance in the Dark 3. Glitter and Grease Posh: Ohh No! Bang Bang: Posh are we breaking down? Posh: Uopp! Just give me a second. Bang Bang: Where's Gaga anyways ? and where's my lipstick? Posh: '''Shut up! '''Peppah: Now we never gonna make it to the Monster Ball!! Gaga: Yes you will.. I'll take you there! and Grease begins 4. Just Dance [Almost Done with Just Dance] GaGa: "Jesus show them how they play Guitar in New York." GaGa : '''NOTE 1 '''GaGa : '''Now Jump NOTE 1 5. Beautiful, Dirty, Rich 1 minute into Beautiful Dirty Rich GaGa: Now get your pockets out and shoot that money 'cuz' you don't need it NOTE1. 6. Vanity '''Posh: So.. Gaga. What's the Monster Ball really all about? Gaga: Well Posh... The Monster Ball will set you free!! Posh: Do you mean.. I could be who ever.. what ever.. that I want to be free? Gaga: Yeah Posh, tonight at The Monster Ball, were gonna be super free. Pause Gaga: And the best thing about the Monster Ball is that i created it so my fans have a place to go. A place where all the freaks are outside and i lock the fucking doors. It don't matter who you are, where you come from, or how much money you got in your pocket because tonight and every other after night you could be who ever is that you want to be.. And to get to the Monster Ball all you got to do is follow the Glitter Way. Begins Gaga: I wrote this song about five years ago when i was living in New York with Posh. This record is called Vanity. Vanity 7. The Fame Gaga: Do you love me? Well I love you NOTE1 ! So come on! Take my picture I wanna be a star. Fame begins Between the Chorus GaGa: "You don't need money or plastic surgery to be a star NOTE1" 8. [[Puke Film|'Puke Film']] There is no dialogue during this interlude. Act II: Subway 9. LoveGame On the windows of the train : 42nd St / Glitter Way / Monster Ball Operator: Welcome aboard the Gaga Express! :Watch your step! :Next stop 'Glitter Way'. some music (Just Dance, Poker face) Operator: Emergency, Emergency there's something in the tracks ! Towards end of the song: ''Okay... I don't know if you've heard, but I have a pretty tremendous dick. So come on! Get your dicks out. Because I heard, they have some pretty big cocks here in ''(location)! Welcome to the monster ball... NOW DANCE YOU MOTHERFUCKERS! 10. Boys,Boys,Boys Gaga: Uh no, I don't know what I'm going to do. You see I told my friends about the Monster Ball. I told them that the Monster Ball will set them free. So we got into the car but my car broke down. So I took them to the Subway which always gets me where I need to go. But the Subway has left us in a strange place. And I just have no fucking clue where we are. Do you think I should ask my friends for some help? You know my deepest and loyal friends? You know all my gay boys! Boys? Boys Boys begin 11. Money Honey GaGa: Does anyone know what I hate? I hate Money. Solo GaGa: I don't want your money. I want your soul. I don't want your Money Honey. Come on! Honey begins 12. Telephone GaGa: I remember i was in prison early this year. I'll never forget it when Beyonce called to bail me out Begins *Depending on the country, she will often say that Telephone went number one. Alternatively, if she calls someone in the audience to upgrade their seats, the dialogue will be as follows: GaGa:(While on the phone with fan on phone) Oh, it seems I'm getting another call. (Looks at phone, clicks) Beyonce? That shady Bitch! Begins 13. Brown Eyes There is no dialogue during this song. 14. Speechless *The Monster Claw Story (See Little Monsters) *Her life as a teen in New York. *How she became who she is today and her challenges 15. Twister Film Gaga: And so, as my friends and I traveled further and further down the glitter way, we ran into a magical angel with a beautiful black harp. And she said that she knew just the music to play to get us closer and closer to the Monster Ball. Pause Gaga: Oh, what's that thing way up in the sky? It's very beautiful but very strange. Is it rainbow? No. Ohh, I don't feel so well. Little Monster .. I'm feeling very strange. Oh no it's a twister!! Act III: Forest 16. So Happy I Could Die Gaga: '''Oh Little Monsters, you make me So Happy I Could Die. Happy I Could Die begins End of the Song '''GaGa: '''I had to build my stage like this so I could be here with all of you. I love you, remember that every single part of you is living. Chorus 17. Antler Film '''Gaga: The Twister has left us in a very strange place... in a deep dark and evil place.. a forest.. in the deepest and darkest part of Central Park. 18. Monster There is no dialogue during this song. 19. Teeth Gaga: Do you think I'm sexy? 'Cuz' I think you're sexy. I don't believe you. Do you think I'm sexy? You know im kinda like tinker bell. if you don't clap for her she dies : Do you want me to die?! : I am not a Monster! : Hey Hey... NOTE1 : Does anyone here know what I hate more than money? : I hate... the truth. Infact, I hate the truth so much, I'd prefer a giant dose of bullshit anyday over the truth. : So... NOTE1. : Show me your teeth! 20. Alejandro Intro GaGa: 'There it is the Internal Fountain ... the only fountain in the world that bleeds for you.. because my religion is you little monsters. Oh-oh-oh-oh Alejandro Ale-Alejandro begins 21. Lil Monster Film (Manifesto of Little Monsters) : ''See the Monster Film page for the transcription of this interlude. 22. Poker Face '''Gaga: Yeah... Can't hear you NOTE1 ! Put your hands up ...now dance!! 23. Apocalyptic Film There is no dialogue during this song. Act IV: Monster Ball 24. Paparazzi Gaga: Guys, I think the Monster Ball is just up ahead! Posh: Ga-ga ar-re you sure about this? It's-It's Really dark. Gaga: Posh?... Champagne...? Champagne: I'm here GaGa.. But i don't think i want to go anymore.. we been walking all day GaGa. Gaga: Bang Bang...? Bang Bang: You know, I'm starting to think that this whole Monster Ball thing doesn't really exist GaGa. Champagne: Me too. Gaga: Come on guys, you just gotta have faith. The Monster Ball is the best party on the planet! We can't turn back now. Shampane: I don't know about this Monster Ball, It's so dark. You know what ? I think i should just go Bang Bang: '''Yeah! '''GaGa: What Guys ?! Champagne: Come on Posh!! Posh: Babe.. Sorry I gotta go.. Gaga: You guys, you can't leave me here It's dark you can't leave me by myself.. : Shit! : No! It's the monster... It's the Fame Monster 1 minute into Paparazzi GaGa: OK, you guys. I can't kill the monster all by myself... You have your cameras. Take his Picture!! 20 - 30 seconds GaGa: Oh no he's taking off my clothes. chorus GaGa: Dont' rape me. Don't rape me you evil monster! Just eat me you motherfucker!! Monster Paparazzi is finished GaGa: When people ask you, how it was at the Monster Ball in NOTE1, you'll tell them: WE BURNT THE PLACE TO THE FUCKING GROUND! '''GaGa: '''We did It ! We kill him ! Now, All we got to do is get to the Monster Ball.. Good Night NOTE 1 Good Night!! 25. Bad Romance GaGa: We did it. We made it to the monster ball. "Are You drunk NOTE1 ? Is The Monster Ball the greatest party in the Planet? Dance! 26. Fan Film End of the show. Category:The Monster Ball Tour